Dark Zodiac
by Aya-Shoru
Summary: Some new members join Shigure at his house who are they and what is their curse. Used to be FoxDemonGirl's story. Changed author name.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters but I do own Aya, Kia, Maya, Kamon, and Jinsey.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter 1**

Music blared from the black Toyota car as it sped down the highway outside of Tokyo.

"There's the turn!" yelled Kamon Sohma, trying to be louder than the music. He was a thin boy, around 17 years old, with short black hair, he was wearing a black shirt, denim shorts with a black leather jacket, and was 4'9", which earned him many midget jokes.

Aya Sohma, who was driving, turned the music off so she could hear. She was a pretty girl tall, 18 years old, with long black hair that fell past her waist and tied back into a ponytail, she was 5'8", and had an affinity for black because of her black jeans, black tank top, black jacket, black shoes, and black war bag.

"What?" She looked over at Kamon who was sitting in the passenger seat clutching the dashboard.

"TURN!" Aya looked forward and saw the road they wanted two feet from the front of the car. She turned onto it so suddenly, that the other passengers bashed into each other in the back seat.

"Ow, Aya. I think you need to either drop the speed about 60mph, or let someone else drive." Groaned Maya as she straitened in her seat. Maya was also good looking, 18 years old, black hair with natural silver streaks that fell to her hips, she was 5'7", and wore silver pants, a silver tank top with a silver and black jacket. "Just don't let Kamon drive." Aya pouted but lowered her speed to 40mph, now that they were on a dirt road. A bumpy dirt road.

"Maya, are we still alive?" asked a voice from the back. Aya looked in the rear view mirror to see Kia opening her eyes. Kia Sohma was quite pretty, 18 years old, with shoulder length black hair and natural red streaks, 5'7", and wore black pants with flames along the bottom, a black tank top with flames and a leather black jacket.

"Yes, we're still alive." Maya paused as they went over a bad bump. "And we are still going over to Shigure's house." She then pulled out her Gameboy Advanced.

"Even though we almost missed the road." Added Kamon, who released his death grip on the dashboard.

"Well, if you didn't turn the music up so load, I would have heard you and not had to turn so hard. Besides, I'm a better driver than you'll ever be." Said Aya, glaring at Kamon, who sank into his seat grumbling.

There was probably a minute or two of silence when Shigure's house appeared.

"Well, we're here." Said Kia looking at the house. As Aya turned toward the house there was a loud crunch, as if something had broke. Aya pushed down on the break pedal, then paled when nothing happened. Kamon saw her face drain of color and was curious.

"What's wrong Aya?" He asked. She looked over at him.

"The breaks are gone." There was a stunned silence as the house got closer and closer. Suddenly Aya spun the car and threw it into reverse, causing it to back into a statue and come to a halting stop, even if it was a bit loud.

Aya, Kamon, Kia, and Maya were sitting there stunned, when the door to the house open and Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki came running out.

"What happened?" Asked Shigure when he reached the driver's door and helped Aya out.

"The breaks went out." Aya looked around. "Sorry about the statue."

"That's okay, the main house will pay for it. But I have a question." Shigure was interrupted as Kyo came up.

"Who are you?" He said pulling at Aya's arm. "And why the he..." He was stopped as Aya slapped him, the sound loud in the sudden silence. Kyo put a hand up to his face, feeling where she had slapped him. Aya glared at him as she lowered her hand.

"Don't use that kind of language around me." Then she turned and smiled at the others. "Hello, I am Aya Sohma, and this is Kamon, Kia, and Maya Sohma." She said pointing to each. "The reason you might not know us is because we left the main house when we were very little." Aya turned to Tohru who was looking at Kamon with little hearts in her eyes.

"Oh he is so cute!" She squealed, and before anyone could stop her, she had hugged Kamon, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tohru looked down to see a black weasel in her arms.

"Uh oh." Squeaked Kamon as he saw hearts appear again, and tried to get away.

"Oh you're so cute, it's a black weasel." Then Tohru blinked. "There aren't any black weasels in the zodiac." She said looking at Shigure.

"Yes there aren't any, but Kamon, Aya, Maya, and Kia are cursed differently." Shigure looked at the house. Should we go inside?" Kia smiled.

"I get to decorate Kyo's room!" She started running for the house.

"No you're not!" Yelled Kyo as he chased her. Suddenly Kyo lunged at Kia, tackled her, and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was silent as the smoke cleared to show that Kyo had transformed and Kia had too, into a black cat.

"Darn you Kyo?" Yelled Kia her fur standing on end. "You made me transform." With that she jumped at him and a cat fight soon ensued.

"Huh, another cat!" Tohru looked totally confused.

"Like I said, we should go inside to talk." Shigure walked up to the cat fight and looked at Aya. "A little help." She nodded. Shigure grabbed Kyo by the scruff of his neck while Aya did the same to Kia.

"Let me at him!" Kia hissed.

"Kia." Aya said.

"Let me go."

"KIA." Kia stopped as Aya glared at her.

"Okay." As soon as she set Kia down, she transformed back, but to the shock of everyone, except Kia's companions, she transformed with all of her cloths on, while Kyo raced for the house. When he had been inside only for a couple of seconds they heard him transform back.

"Well, let's go." Said Shigure. Aya and the others got their stuff out of the car ans follows him inside.

As they entered someone was pushed into Aya and Maya, they fell to the ground and three people vanished in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared everyone gasped, for their own reasons, at what they saw. Amid the scattered luggage, there lay a black snake, a black fox, and a black wolf.

**End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello here, finally, is the second chapter of Dark Zodiac, hope you like it.

I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters but I do own Aya, Kia, Maya, Kamon, and Jinsey.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**Chapter 2**

"There is something on my tail." Whined the fox, tears coming out of its eyes, everyone blinked, to surprised to move.

"Well, are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to help us?" Questioned the wolf, who glared at them from under the pile of luggage.

"Um, who is who here?" Asked Tohru. She looked at the fox, who was still crying, then the thin black snake, and last the still glaring and growling wolf.

"Aya is the fox, Maya is the wolf, and Jinsey as you know is the snake." Said Shigure as he moved a large suitcase off of Aya. "I don't know if you four remember Jinsey." He added looking at Kia, Maya, Aya, and Kamon.

"I remember him, I think." Replied Aya, everyone sweat dropped as shook her fur, then she looked at Tohru. "I think that we should go all the way inside and explain some things."

Tohru sat there blinking as Shigure finished his explanation and turned to the four new comers, who had all transformed back except Aya. And like Jinsey they transformed back with all their clothing on.

"It's nice to meet you." Tohru said as she bowed, Kamon was still keeping a five-foot distance between himself and Tohru, who looked over at Aya who was staring off into space. "Why hasn't Aya transformed back?"

"She doesn't want too yet." Replied Kia as if this was very obvious.

"Why not?" Asked Yuki.

"Ask her." Answered Maya. Everyone turned to look at Aya who snapped back to reality to see them staring.

"What?" She asked bristling a little.

"Why haven't you changed back?" Asked Yuki.

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?" Asked Tohru. Aya paused to think.

"I don't know." Everyone sweat dropped and Aya transformed back into her human form.

"Why did you transform in the first place?" Asked Kyo. He was sitting on the stairs, keeping Kia from going up and destroying his room.

"We are cursed differently and can control when we transform, just the incident earlier happened so suddenly that we transformed." Replied Aya, typing on her laptop.

"Yes, but we can still transform when we are under stress, but our stress levels are different, we can tolerate higher levels of stress." Kia said looking out of the corner of her eye at the blocked stairs, causing Kyo to shift to a better defensive position.

"She's right. Hey Aya I thought that was packed away." Maya said gesturing to the laptop.

"It was but fell out when Kyo pushed Jinsey into us." Aya said, not looking up from her work. Kia glared at Kyo, who was trying to deny the whole thing. "Looks like I let the cat out of the bag." This time both Kyo and Kia turned to glare at her.

"Not funny." Kyo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well pushing Jinsey into us wasn't very funny either." Maya replied plopping down next to Aya as Kia turned on Kyo again. "So what are you working on?"

"Just another story." Kia stopped glaring and looked at her.

"How many is that now? Six?"

"No, eight." Shigure's eyes got hearts in them and he moved to Aya's side pushing Maya to the floor.

"Oh another writer, you're the woman of my dreams." Suddenly he was sent flying into the wall as Aya punched him, still typing.

"Shigure, I wouldn't make her mad if I were you, you remember what happened last time." Said Kia standing up. Shigure shuddered as he remembered what had happened to his lovely house, half of one wall was gone and the roof to one room was missing. Kamon also shuddered, he had learned the hard way why not to get her angry. He wished to never witness that again.

Aya stopped typing and turned off the laptop.

"I've found a name for our curse." She said. "Since every time the five of us transform, we are black in color, and we are sort of like the normal zodiac, I've decided to call it the 'Dark Zodiac'."

Aya looked out her window at the forest slowly going invisible in the coming darkness.

'It's so peaceful, like no human has ever stepped a foot in there.'

She was about to turn away when something caught her eye. It was Jinsey. He was silently sneaking into the woods. Aya looked at the clock, 10:34, what is he doing out there so late?

Silently Aya opened the window and was about to climb out when she turned and woke up Kia and Maya.

"What are you doing?" Mumbled Maya as she sat up.

"Jinsey went out into the woods and I want to know why."

"Oh no, not again." Groaned Kia, when Aya opened the door Kia frowned. "What are you going now?"

"I'm going to go get Kamon." Aya replied.

"Why?" Asked Maya dressed and ready.

"So if we get attacked by something, he gets eaten and we run." They rolled their eyes but followed her down the hall.

Aya slowly opened the door to Kamon's room and peaked in. Looking around until she spotted him asleep on his bed.

"Come on." She whispered, opening the door wider and silently crawling into the room, Maya and Kia close behind.

Maya crept to the side of the bed and put her hand over Kamon's mouth, waking him up.

"Come on Kamon. But be quiet." Kia whispered motioning them to the door.

They crept quietly back to their room where Aya went up to the open window.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kamon asked, stopping in the middle of the room. Aya turned to him, hands on her hips.

"We are going after Jinsey that's what, now come on." She turned away and jumped out the window.

**End Chapter**


End file.
